


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [65]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Broken Castiel, Broken Sam, Consent Issues, Crying Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them ever wanted this, but Dean doesn't give them a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by kcollins21620: If you're still receiving prompts I have two that I really really want to see. First, Sam finally snaps maybe refuses to obey. Tells Dean the only reason he's still there is because hes hoping Dean will become his brother again? Maybe because Dean pushed Cas too far? Second, I want Cas to break down and admit to Dean that he's always loved him and how much it hurt that Dean never reciprocated. Maybe Cas could think that Dean always chooses Sam over him? 
> 
> Warnings: Implied past/future non-con/dub-con.

Castiel has the same dream every night. He’s in a motel room in Iowa, sitting next to Dean while the hunter cleans his guns. There’s an Apocalypse outside, because when isn’t the world ending? He says as much to Dean.

 

“That’s why it’s up to us to save it,” Dean says every night.

 

Cas chokes. It’s too much pressure to put on two men and one angel. Saving the world is God’s job, not theirs. Why can’t someone else take care of it for once? “I can’t,” he says.

 

Dean looks at him tenderly. “You can. You will. You, me, and Sam, against the world, right?” Dean smiles like the world isn’t ending outside their door.

 

Castiel stands to his full height. “Of course, Dean.” If Dean believes in him, if Dean _has faith_ in him, that’s all he needs. What’s another Apocalypse with Dean by his side?

 

Dean takes his hand and squeezes. “Love you,” he whispers.

 

Castiel’s breath catches in his throat. Dean loves him. Beautiful, brave, human Dean loves _him._ “I l-”

 

He wakes up cold.

 

***

 

He finds Dean in the library at half past three in the morning. When Dean sees him, the demon smiles. “Hey, Cas.”

 

Cas sits down wordlessly.

 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Dean asks, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

“We need to talk, Dean.”

 

Dean’s hand tightens. Cas shakes him off. “Cas-”

 

Cas cuts him off. “No! I’m going to talk, and you’re going to listen,” he says somewhat hysterically.

 

Dean crosses his arms. “All right, Cas. Talk away.” Castiel can tell he’s mad, but he doesn’t care right now. He needs to tell Dean what he never gets to say in his dream. He needs to see if the human he’d taken on the world with is still in there somewhere.

 

“I just wanted you to know that...” What does he want Dean to know? That he corrupted an angel? He’s pretty sure the demon already knows that. That he loves him? That’s pretty obvious, too. “Do you remember the room with the hamburgers?”

 

“Yeah... Cas, baby, where is this going?”

 

Cas presses a finger to Dean’s lips deliriously. “Shh, just listen...” He pauses and breathes in and plays the silence between them like a harp string. “That’s when it was all over for me. That’s when I realized that I could not live without you. That I would rather die than see you hurt. That I would follow you to the end of the world. That I would face Heaven and Hell and as many Apocalypses as the world could throw at us before I’d leave your side. I looked into your eyes and I was _lost._ Lost, Dean, lost. That’s the day I realized that I loved you.”

 

“Cas-”

 

“Quiet, quiet, quiet,” Cas urges. “Bad demon.” He laughs. “Bad demon,” he repeats. It’s hilarious. _Bad demon,_ like a demon could be anything but. _Bad demon,_ like Dean was a dog. But then again, Dean _was_ a dog. He giggles. “I know you never felt the same way. You thought that I was incapable of feeling and I thought that you were incapable of love, but the difference is that I was right and you were wrong, because I _felt_ but you never loved me back.” He tilts his head. “I tried everything, Dean. I died for you, but you didn’t care!” He sobs. “I _loved_ you Dean. I la-la-la loved you, and you didn’t care.”

 

“Cas.”

 

“No,” Cas whines. “No, no, no, no, _no._ ” If Dean was a dog, maybe he should speak to him like one.

 

“Cas, listen to me.”

 

Castiel forces himself to meet Dean’s eyes. He’s so tired. So tired of having that dream and not sleeping. So tired of waking up over and over and over again. So tired of never being able to finish the most important sentence in the world.

 

“You’re gonna go back to your bed, baby, and when you get there, you’re gonna give Sammy a big hug. And then you’re gonna go to sleep and when you wake up, this is all going to be a dream. Okay?”

 

Cas blinks. “I’m... I’m dreaming?”

 

Dean smiles. “Yeah, sweetheart.”

 

“Then... Then say what you say in the dream!”

 

“What do I say in the dream, baby?”

 

Cas leans forwards and whispers the line in Dean’s ear.

 

Dean takes his hand and squeezes. “Love you,” he whispers.

 

Castiel’s breath catches in his throat. Dean loves him. Horrible, cruel, dog-demon Dean loves _him_. “I- No. No, you don’t.”

 

Dean kisses his forehead. “I didn’t remember as a human, but I loved you since the moment you gripped me tight and raised me from Perdition.”

 

Cas smiles at the memory. He remembers Dean, clinging to him tightly and sending waves of alien emotion coursing through his being. He’d felt pulses of love and fear and guilt and sorrow so strong he’d almost forgotten how to fly.

 

“But-” He starts. _But we still ended up_ here.

 

“It’s the journey that counts, Cas,” Dean says with a sad little twist of his lips. “Wanna try that again?”

 

Cas nods. He wants to go back and try _everything_ again.

 

“Love you,” Dean whispers.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

***

 

Sam wakes up for the same reason every night. It had been easy to ignore at first, but it had only gotten worse over the past week. He wakes up about the same time Cas starts crying about Dean never loving him back, and generally stays up for the rest of the night as Cas drifts in and out of sleep and has the same dream over and over and over again.

 

Tonight, though, when he wakes up, Cas is gone. Five minutes later, Cas returns and hugs them, then rolls over and falls asleep. He spends a few minutes watching him before he makes a decision.

 

“I’m done with this, Dean,” he says when he arrives at the doorway to the library. Dean rolls his eyes at him from the second floor.

 

“You, too?”

 

“I’m serious, Dean! I’m done with this all. I won’t obey anymore. I won’t kneel down at your feet like a good little slave. I’m done being your pet.” He watches as Dean descends the stairs and clenches his hands into fists at his sides.

 

Dean has the audacity to laugh. “You think you have a choice. That’s... That’s hilarious, Sammy. Really. Best joke I’ve heard all week.”

 

Sam growls. “The only reason I’m still here is because I was hoping that one day you’d remember you used to be human and-”

 

Dean saunters over to him. “Let me stop you right there. I know why you think you’re still here. You think we can live happily ever after, right? Sorry to break it to you, but the only reason you’re still here is because I want you to be.”

 

Sam swings at him. Dean side-steps and Sam falls into an undignified heap on the floor.

 

“You’re out of practice,” Dean remarks.

 

Sam hooks his leg under Dean’s ankle and pulls him down to the floor. Somehow, Dean lands on top of him.

 

“You don’t really want to leave, Sammy.”

 

“You’re wrong, Dean. I do. I do want to leave.”

 

Dean kisses him.

 

“I-” Sam starts to protest, but Dean cuts him off with another gentle kiss and doesn’t break away until Sam is breathless. He tries to speak again, but Dean just presses their lips together once more.

 

“You want this, Sam. This is what you’ve always wanted. Someone to take care of you. Someone to love you the way I do.”

 

Sam shakes his head. “No. That’s never what I wanted, Dean. I didn’t want-”

 

Dean presses a gentle finger to his lips. “Listen to me, baby. Shh, I’m going to say something and you’re gonna believe it, okay?”

 

“N-no.”

 

Dean kisses him again. “You will, Sammy, because you’re my good little pet. Don’t you want to be good for me?”

 

Sam swallows. He feels like all the fight has been drained out of him and replaced with a need to obey. “Of course, Master.”

 

“Good,” Dean coos. “There’s my good little Sammy. You know you want this, don’t you?”

 

Sam nods. “Of course. This is all I ever wanted!”

 

Dean rewards him with another kiss. “You don’t want to leave, do you, baby?”

 

Sam shakes his head. “Never!”

 

Dean smiles. “I’ll punish you both in the morning. But for now I want you to go back to bed. You’re going to need your rest.” He rises and helps Sam stand.

 

Sam stumbles away. He pauses in the doorway. “Love you, Master.”

 

“Love you too, Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This series is no longer open to prompts. I will continue filling previously received prompts, though.


End file.
